


.чёрные звёзды и садовые цветы.

by lemon_piece



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Detective, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Songfic, alternative universe — soulmate, and ciel is smiley boy, and ciel too, and rainy days too (with the thunder and poring rain), gardens are cool, his laugh should be perfect, i hope last one is right because i can make mistakes, i love gardens, sebastian is caring ciel, sebastian is cool really i love this guy, some violence, song: protégé moi (placebo)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Сиэль, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной комнате, вновь разглядывает своё плечо, на котором одиноко чернела синяя звезда. Он никак не понимал, почему именно одна. Почему не несколько?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 7





	.чёрные звёзды и садовые цветы.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень приглянулось аниме «Тёмный Дворецкий», потом кто-то сказал, напиши по ним. Вот что из этого вышло. Я надеюсь, всё получилось нормально. Надеюсь, всё будет в порядке. 
> 
> Хотя, признаюсь, мне она слегка нравится.
> 
> ...место, откуда я взяла идею для фика:
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-98733420_679041
> 
> Мир, где люди рождаются с вытатуированной точкой на теле, которая представляет собой одну из звезд в зодиакальном созвездии их родственной души. Созвездие полностью формируется по достижению семи лет.  
> при нахождении в относительной близости к своему соулмейту организм каждого человека реагирует по-разному. Это может быть что-то обычное, как например желание чихнуть или зуд. Первое время проявляется слабо, потому человек не сможет определить своего соулмейта сразу. Однако, чем чаще человек оказывается рядом с ним и чем больше времени проводит, тем выразительнее реакция. Иногда чувство может быть не физическим, а интуитивным. проявляется оно более явно и в основном работает с людьми, находящимися далеко друг от друга. Таким образом они будут чувствовать, своего соулмейта, но найти его будет всё ещё непросто. 
> 
> Также существуют люди «одной звезды». Они рождаются с обнесённой узором звездой. Она не светится, как при обычном случае, и новых точек вокруг неё не появляется. Это значит, что их соулмейт живёт в другом временном отрезке.
> 
> **p.s.** И, вроде начинала писать под эту песню, вроде нет. Но, кажется, она передаёт смысл фанфика, т. е. «защити меня от моих желаний». Думаю, вы поймёте, о чём я говорю, но если нет, то можете задать мне вопрос *_____________*
> 
> _Placebo — Protege Moi_
> 
> **p.p.s.** я чуть изменила тому, что написано в заявке, ибо сама не до конца поняла её. Ну, и написала так, как поняла. Чёрт…

Сиэль, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной комнате, вновь разглядывает своё плечо, на котором одиноко чернеет синяя звезда. Он никак не понимает, почему только _одна_. Почему эта единственная звезда всё никак не превращается в созвездие, а всё ещё остаётся маленькой, одинокой, _мрачной_ звёздочкой, окружённой уже небольшими точками?

За окном воздух становится всё разряженней. Небо уже давно заволокли чёрные грозовые тучи, отчего казалось, что всё в миг прекратило работать и просто в ужасе ожидало, что будет дальше. Тихий, но в тоже время порывистый ветер, вдруг принёс в раскрытое окошко лёгкие ароматы садовых цветов, наполняющих лёгкие задумавшегося графа.

Сиэль, смотря в окно, думает о том, что цветы могут сломиться в такой ветер, и делает себе мысленную пометку, сказать об этом дворецкому.

— Какая-то чертовщина… — бормочет Фантомхайв под нос, снова обращаясь к прежним мыслям, и подтягивает рукав ночной рубашки, скрывая звезду. — Бессмыслица…

— Господин… — раздаётся глухой стук костяшек пальцев по дереву, отчего Сиэль равнодушно отворачивается от собственного отражения и снова надевает эту слишком циничную для ребёнка маску безразличия.

— Я готов, Себастьян, — коротко отвечает он и слышит, как дверь медленно отворяется. Чувствует обволакивающий босые ноги холод и слегка содрогается, пожимая плечами. — Стоит растопить камин. Ночью определённо будет дождь… и цветы, я не хочу, чтобы ветер сломил их…

— Прошу вас, Господин, — Михаэлис вновь наклоняется и прикладывает правую руку к груди. — Будет исполнено.

Себастьян краем глаза замечает вспышку: скоро разразится гроза. Стоит закрыть все окна и растопить камин.

Проходя мимо своего дворецкого, Сиэль вновь чувствует приступ смеха. Такой лёгкий и колкий, что, казалось, если долго удерживать его в себе, можно попросту задохнуться. И вот, прямо сейчас, он не может сдержать эмоции и фыркает. Прикрывает рот ладонью и тихо смеётся. Смеётся в такт глухому отдалённому грому, скрывая лицо за иссиня-чёрной чёлкой

— Что-то не так, Господин? — безучастно спрашивает Себастьян, задёргивая шторы.

Граф смотрит на него похолодевшим в одно мгновение удивлённым взглядом. Думает, что только что произошло, и кивает.

— Да… — Сиэль чувствует мягкое прикосновение к волосам. Ощущает, как повязка спадает, и открывает глаз, быстро-быстро промаргиваясь. —…Королева, в прошлое наше задание, вновь напомнила мне об одном случае…

— О каком же?

— Пару месяцев назад она просила нас разобраться с бандой контрабандистов. Там, на причале, мы встретили одного очень интересного мне человека. Лекарь — Кристофер Дортмунд — оказался не в том месте и не в то время. И мне показалось странным, что обычный лекарь находился ночью на пристани. Во-первых, он работает на другом конце города. Во-вторых, на вывеске было написано, что он работает с семи утра и до восьми вечера. Он не мог там находиться ни при каких условиях… если только… мне кажется, что он как-то относится к нашему делу, Себастьян. Тебе придётся узнать о нём всё и доложить завтра же. Это приказ.

— Да, Господин.

Себастьян, привычно поклонившись, бесшумно выходит из комнаты, улавливая прерывистое дыхание мальчика, который даже не попросил его остаться. _Такая мелочь: попросить остаться_. Мелочи всегда незаметны, когда становятся чем-то обыденным. И лишь когда они перестанут быть таковым, их начинают видеть. Начинают чувствовать, что что-то не так.

Себастьян задувает свечи и пытается понять: что же не так с его нечитаемым Господином? _Что_ его тревожит?

Он проходит длинный тёмный коридор в пару секунд и вырывается на улицу, вдыхает свежий ночной воздух полной грудью. Мчится к лавке Дортмунда и напевает известную только ему песню, вспоминая мотив из далёкого детства, когда он был ещё человеком. Демоны не становятся демонами сразу с рождения. Для этого требуется время и весомая цена.

Вот он уже стоит перед окном лекарского дома невидимой тенью, освещаемой короткими вспышками молнии, и запоминает _каждую_ деталь. _Каждое_ слово. Обрабатывает информацию в голове и записывает всё на длинном листе пожелтевшей от времени бумаги.

*~~~*

Сиэль с неудовлетворением раскрывает глаза, когда слышит шорох раздвигаемых дворецким штор. Солнечный свет неприятно слепит глаза, отчего юному графу приходится прикрыть лицо ладонями и послушно встать с кровати на прохладный пол. Себастьян медленно расстёгивает пуговицы ночной рубашки и позволяет ей соскользнуть с тонких мальчишеских плеч. Граф слегка ёжится и недовольно смотрит на дворецкого сквозь чёлку, как бы приказывая делать всё чуть быстрее. Тот лишь ухмыляется и надевает на него шорты.

— Ты узнал о Кристофере, Себастьян? — чуть хриплым после сна голосом спрашивает Сиэль.

— Кристофер всего лишь пешка в чьей-то игре. Ему пообещали хорошую плату, если он появится в том порту, чтобы забрать товар…

— Что за товар?

— Мыло.

— Мыло? — Сиэль поднимает на дворецкого удивлённый взгляд.

— Мыло, Господин. Много мыла.

— Зачем ему понадобилось мыло?

— Кто же знает? На завтрак подавать чай «Эрл Грэй» и бисквитный пирог?

— Да… — как-то отстранённо отвечает тот, поглаживая рукав своего пиджака. — Зачем ему понадобилось мыло? Причём много мыла?

Себастьян снова ухмыляется и, взмахнув полами фрака, уходит на кухню.

— Мыло, мыло, мыло, много мыла… — словно мантру шепчет юный граф, пытаясь разобраться во всём как можно скорее.

*~~~*

Себастьян почтительно ставит перед Сиэлем кружку ароматного горячего малинового чая и бисквитный пирог с тремя ягодами вишни сверху, покрытыми шоколадом. Юный граф отстранённо смотрит на вилку и так же отстранённо переводит взгляд на кружку чая. Что-то опять тревожит его. Что-то опять не даёт ему мыслить рационально.

Михаэлис разглядывает задумчивое лицо графа, поражаясь тому, насколько дети могут быть серьёзнее взрослых. Скольких взрослых он не встречал, дети казались ему более чистыми и светлыми. Их желания, порой, казались более точными. И их души можно было приправить по своему вкусу.

— Что-то не так, Господин?

— Всё так, Себастьян…

И вот снова ему хочется смеяться лёгким заливистым смехом. Негромким, всего лишь на пару секунд. Словно что-то пытается прорваться и продолжает щекотать изнутри.

Себастьян удивлённо вскидывает бровь, смотря на подёргивающегося в беззвучном смехе графа. Это кажется всё более странным и начинает настораживать.

— Господин…

— _Всё в порядке._ — Обрывает его Сиэль и смотрит слегка рассеянно, пытаясь понять свою реакцию. Граф проводит рукой по рукаву пиджака и отстранённо отвечает: — Всё в порядке.

В полной тишине Сиэль берёт серебряную вилку и вонзает её в пирог. Откалывает кусочек и погружает его в рот, наблюдая за действиями дворецкого, достающего из кармана небольшой свёрток.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, делая большой глоток чая и морщится, обжигая язык. — Чёрт…

— Осторожнее, Господин.

— О, молчи, Себастьян…

Михаэлис мягко снимает верёвку со свёртка и вынимает кусок мыла. Сиэль взглядом спрашивает о куске мыла в его руках и снова делает глоток, но уже более осторожно, внимая словам дворецкого.

— Вчера, когда я следил за Кристофером, я нашёл на крыльце его дома мыло, — перед графом, на стол, ложится кусочек розового мыла. — В его комнате лежало несколько коробок. Мне кажется, что…

— Нитроглицерин… они пытаются сделать взрывчатое вещество, Себастьян! — Сиэль вскидывает руки кверху и чуть не опрокидывает кружку.

Дворецкий в одно мгновение оказывается позади графа и аккуратно придерживает накренившуюся посуду, плечом задевая затылок мальчика. Сиэль отводит взгляд в сторону, надеясь, что Себастьян не видит его порозовевших щёк. Он надеется, что Себастьян не слышит, как бьётся его сердце.

— Сейчас у Вас занятия, Господин.

Сиэль кивает и, отодвигая стул, встаёт из-за стола. Ему снова хочется смеяться. Он снова не понимает почему.

*~~~*

Себастьян плавно ведёт смычком по тонким струнам скрипки, вынуждая из неё приятные, ласкающие слух мелодии. Сиэль, смотря на ноты, вторит ему, едва поспевая, отчего мелодия выходит немного дёрганной, резкой, не такой плавной, какой должна быть.

— Играйте мягче…

Юный граф недовольно фыркает, но повинуется, вновь начиная играть более мягко, вот только опять срывается и всё выходит ещё хуже. Себастьян снисходительно наблюдает за учеником и прикрывает глаза. Он знает, что тот научится. _Его_ Господин никогда не сдаётся.

— Достаточно, — Михаэлис плавно заканчивает мелодию и убирает смычок.

— Принеси мне чай, Себастьян, — фыркает граф и сдувает чёлку, спадающую на глаз.

— Слушаюсь.

Дворецкий послушно удаляется и через пару минут возвращается с чашкой ароматного чая. Он ставит её на стол перед Сиэлем и всё так же безразлично ждёт новых приказаний.

— Себастьян… — делая глоток, медленно произносит граф.

— Да, Господин?

— Расскажи мне о своей родственной душе. Если она у тебя, конечно же, есть.

На вечно равнодушном лице, не выражающем никаких эмоций, проскальзывает чистое удивление. Вскинув бровь, дворецкий ухмыляется и наклоняет голову.

— Моя родственная душа либо живёт в другом времени, либо уже мертва, Господин. Почему вы об этом спросили?

— _Не бери в голову, Себастьян_.

Сиэль видит в его глазах странное подобие искры, отчего глаза лишь в малой степени озаряются приглушённым ярко-алым цветом. Демон же не перестаёт ухмыляться. _Его нутро просто горит изнутри_. _Каждый день_. _Каждый час_.

*~~~*

Они стоят на пристани, там, гдепару недель назад встретили лекаря. Сейчас, именно в это время, как выяснил Себастьян, он должен был явиться.

— Где же он?

— Терпение, Господин, терпение.

Сиэль фыркает и отводит взгляд от пристани: запах рыбы и тины неприятно действовал на состояние. Ветер, дующий прямо в лицо Сиэлю, нисколько не делает ситуацию лучше. Граф раздражённо прикрывает нос и рот рукой и отворачивается.

— Чёрт возьми, ты уверен, что он вообще появится? — шипит Сиэль.

— Терпение.

— Ты уверен, Себ…

Договорить ему не даёт рука дворецкого, так бесцеремонно вторгшаяся в его личное пространство: Себастьян пригинает его ниже уровня ящиков, за которыми они прячутся.

— Что ты…?!

Себастьян прикрывает его рот ладонью. Почувствовав толчок в бок, граф удивлённо смотрит на дворецкого: тот указывает на пристань.

« _Лекарь уже прибыл_ » — словно говорит дворецкий и снова смотрит вдаль.

— Что он делает? — шепчет Сиэль, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, но все его попытки оказываются тщетными.

— Он разговаривает с кем-то… с одним из поставщиков, — так же шёпотом отвечает дворецкий, продолжая наблюдать.

— О чём?

— О поставке мыла? — Себастьян пожимает плечами и удивлённо вскидывает бровь. — Он начал говорить об одном из туннелей под Темзой… кажется, разговор зашёл о взрывчатке…

— Тебе кажется или он так и сказал? — раздражённо шипит граф, чувствуя подступающий к горлу ком. Запах с пристани слишком неприятен. И как только Себастьян его терпит?

— Мне не кажется. Поставщики уходят. Лекарь остался один… что прикажете, Господин?

— Надо поговорить с ним… сейчас же…

— Да, Господин.

Себастьян невидимой тенью возникает прямо перед Кристофером, отчего тот буквально падает на землю. Всё нутро человека горит от страха и непонимания происходящего.

— Какого чёрта…?

_Себастьян ждёт приказа своего Господина._

— Добрый вечер, Кристофер, — произносит он, чуть наклоняя голову. — Мой Господин хотел бы с Вами поговорить. Вы, я думаю, одолжите немного времени для разговора.

Лекарь, увидев Сиэля, лишь усмехается, понимая, что с ребёнком ему даже не о чем говорить. Он думает, что с ребёнком у него не будет никаких проблем, и самодовольно ухмыляется. Кажется, его страх отступил, и теперь он снова чувствует себя _сильным взрослым_.

— О чём же ты хочешь поговорить, мальчишка? — последнее слово лекарь произносит с насмешкой, выплёвывает, словно не видит в нём человека.

— Зачем вам нужно мыло?

— Как и для обычных людей…

— Зачем вы собираетесь пробраться в туннели под Темзой? — Сиэль перебивает его, перефразируя вопрос.

— Слишком много вопросов для ребёнка… — слегка повизгивающим, истеричным голосом бормочет лекарь, —…но я отвечу. Королева слишком долго находится на своём посту. Она уже слишком стара, чтобы следить за состоянием страны. Мы не видим в ней достойного правителя. Мы собираемся поднять восстание. Если хочешь, мы можем принять тебя. Нам как раз не хватает мальчиков…

Сиэль ухмыляется. « _Наивный_ , — думает он, — _думает, что я просто глупый ребёнок. Как же вы все ошибаетесь…_ »

— Убей его, Себастьян, — обыденным голосом приговаривает Сиэль, продолжая ухмыляться.

— Да, Господин.

Кристофер в одно мгновение меняется в лице, выпучивая глаза. Кажется, теперь он не на шутку напуган, смотря на безразлично лицо и чуть ли не механические движения дворецкого. Себастьян, уже занося руку для удара, вдруг слышит заливистый смех графа. Он в полной тишине удивлённо оборачивается, взглядом улавливая еле держащегося на ногах Господина. Демон, собираясь с мыслями, тихо произносит:

— Господин…

Но Сиэль не перестаёт. Этот мальчишка… Его смех, наоборот, становится ещё громче, ещё _живее_. Граф пытается вытереть выступившие слёзы, но у него не получается: руки его не слушаются, как, впрочем, и тело.

— Мальчишка не в себе…

— Тихо, — Михаэлис прикладывает палец к его губам и, чувствуя, как тот ударил его ножом в живот, поворачивает шею лекаря на сто восемьдесят градусов. — Не нужно было этого делать.

Дворецкий в одно мгновение подлетает к своему графу и аккуратно дотрагивается до него рукой. Но, вдруг опадая всем телом на графа, он поражается своей слабости. Он так слаб…

Сиэль перестаёт смеяться, когда понимает, что его манжетка уже почти полностью пропиталась кровью. Прямо сейчас, он понимает, что его родственная душа — Себастьян. Этот смех. Он чувствовал его с того самого момента, как заключил контракт с дьяволом. И чёрт бы его побрал с этим осознанием: видеть полумёртвого демона-дворецкого не входило в его планы.

— Поднимись, Себастьян. Долго ты собираешься лежать? Я приказываю, поднимись.

Себастьян, вздрагивая всем телом, выпрямляется. Ставит руки по обе стороны от головы графа, держится, чтобы снова не упасть. Его глаза снова кроваво-красные, словно он изо всех сил пытается выполнить приказ, но чувствует, что слаб, что не способен его выполнить.

— Какого чёрта с тобой происходит, Себастьян? — то ли шепчет, то ли говорит Сиэль, с непониманием смотря на своего дворецкого. — Какого чёрта… ты не…

Михаэлис остервенело переводит на него взгляд: голодный, пустой. Словно сущность, которую он скрывает, пытается вырваться наружу. Сиэль напуган, но не подаёт вида.

_Его гордость всё ещё цела._

— Я приказал тебе подняться, Себастьян. Какого чёрта ты не… — строгий, надменный голос графа обрывается, когда дворецкий рычит, пытаясь что-то сказать.

— Д-да… — цвет глаз Себастьяна снова прежний, тёмный. — Господин…

Сиэль изумлённо смотрит прямо в глаза демона и не понимает: что же происходит с его дворецким? Почему цвет глаз меняется с тёмно-бордового на кроваво-алый с зрачками щелями? Что не так с этим демоном? Какого чёрта он не выполняет приказы?

— Себ…

Он не успевает договорить: Себастьян как-то странно ослабляется в подобии улыбки, наклоняет голову в бок и смотрит совершенно чужим для Сиэля взглядом. Чувство превосходства, насмешки плескалось в его глазах, словно он что-то задумал. Но как же так? Верный пёс осмелился ослушаться приказа?

— Господин, — дворецкий говорит глухим, почти тихим и в то же время громким для Сиэля голосом, — я вижу, вы напуганы… я вас пугаю?

Юный граф судорожно выдыхает: _он напуган_.

Фантомхайв берёт себя в руки и тихо вздыхает, но даже это не скрывается от точного слуха демона. Ладонь юного графа резко соприкасается с бледной мраморной щекой дворецкого. Он сам не понимает своей реакции. И от этого внутри всё сжимается намного сильнее.

— Прекрати этот цирк, Себастьян, и поднимись.

Михаэлис смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом ярко-алых глаз. Печать на руке неприятно жжётся.  
« _Насколько сильно ты хочешь ослушаться приказа, чёртов демон?_ »

— Долго ты собираешься лежать?

Дворецкий с трудом поднимается, пытаясь отогнать противное чувство, нарастающее с новой силой. Он протягивает руки к юному графу и ставит его на ноги, безразлично смотря на его недовольное лицо.

Сиэль фыркает, гордо поднимает голову и идёт вперёд. Внутри он всё ещё напуган. _Но он никогда этого не покажет_.

*~~~*

— Себастьян, — Сиэль, сидя с закрытыми глазами на небольшом синем пуфике, вздыхает и, немного подумав, смотрит на него из-под слегка опущенных век, — что ты думаешь о том, что случилось на пристани? Я имею в виду… — граф садится как можно удобнее и продолжает: — Мы избавились от лекаря, но поставки мыла продолжаются в ещё больших количествах. И помимо мыла там полно наркотических веществ. Лан Мао был не очень настроен на разговор, но это не он.

— Что прикажете, Господин?

— Проследи за некоторыми адресами. На ящиках были какие-то адреса. Думаю, это должно немного прояснить дело.

— Слушаюсь. — Себастьян прикладывает ладонь к груди и кланяется, после чего выходит за дверь и направляется к пристани.

— Чёртов демон, — фыркает Сиэль и поднимается. — Что с ним творится?

Он знает, что Себастьян скоро вернётся. Он не надеется на какое-то объяснение случившемуся на пристани и пытается расслабиться. Это даётся с трудом: внутри всё ещё покоится тот животный ужас ярко-алых глаз демона, в которых Сиэль видел собственное отражение. Жалкое и полное страха.

— Господин? — рядом возникает Себастьян с чашкой чая. — О чём-то…

— Что с тобой на пристани происходило? — выпаливает тот совершенно не задумываясь и закатывает глаза, поражаясь своей глупости и неосторожности. Продолжает корить себя и садится за стол.

— Ох, вы об этом? — Себастьян приподнимает бровь и ухмыляется. — Меня просто поглотило наваждение.

— Какое ещё наваждение?

Себастьян ставит чашку рядом с графом и, продолжая ухмыляться, подходит к нему. Он стоит рядом и улавливает чужое сбившееся дыхание. Цвет глаз снова меняется с бордового на ярко-алый и обратно. Его забавляет эта ситуация: юный граф, словно _загнанный в ловушку зверь_ , и он, демон, _безжалостный охотник за душами_. Немного иронично, когда жертва пытается доминировать над охотником.

— Вы же сами понимаете, Господин. Зачем спрашивать? — Себастьян кладёт ладони на спинку кресла и наклоняется, понижает голос и почти шепчет графу на ухо: — Я уверен, вы уже догадались, — ухмылка не сходит с его лица, ведь он знает, что игры судьбы всегда опасны и этим заманчивы.

Сиэль выдыхает от неожиданности и становится пунцово-красным.

— Чего? — до него дошёл смысл сказанного.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, — дворецкий отталкивается и пожимает плечами. — И, тем не менее, я узнал адреса. Мы можем…

— Себастьян… ты… — тихо произносит юный граф, но тот уже заметил красные щёки. Теперь дворецкий ухмыляется. — …ты…

Себастьян улыбается. Люди забавляют его ещё сильнее прежнего.

*~~~*

Раздаётся большой взрыв. Себастьян, мгновенно обвив Сиэля руками, выпрыгивает из окна, мягко приземляясь на густую зелёную траву. Он успевает заслонить графа за секунду до того, как красноватый кирпич взлетает в воздух, осыпаясь на них фонтаном. Фантомхайв послушно ждёт, когда всё стихнет, и старается не дышать так часто: от одежды Михаэлиса пахнет чем-то пряным, знакомым с детства, отчего хочется расслабиться, прижаться сильнее и не отпускать, даже если они уже стоят у брусчатой дорожки к поместью. И Сиэль не хочет отстраняться от ласкового запаха садовых цветов. _Никогда_.

Но, к сожалению, ноги касаются ступеней графской спальни, и Сиэлю приходится взять себя в руки и принять обыденное выражение лица, встать с гордо поднятым подбородком и ощутить на своих губах быстрый мягкий шелест, едва заметный и чувствуемый, что создавалось ощущение, будто это простое касание ветра. Фантомхайв удивлённо подносит руку к губам, но одёргивает себя и хмурится, замечая насмешливый взгляд демона.

— Ты чего, Себастьян?

— Господин, — Себастьян наклоняет голову и снова улыбается, — мы разобрались с делом Королевы, я думаю, вам стоит немного отдохнуть. Человеческий организм довольно хрупкая вещь.

Сиэль всё так же с опаской смотрит на него, чувствуя, что что-то не так.

— Да, я думаю, мне стоит отдохнуть, Себастьян…

Звезда на плече неприятно жжётся, когда граф проводит по ней ладонью, снова стоя перед зеркалом ванной комнаты. Кажется, Судьба та ещё стерва, раз решила подкинуть в качестве родственной души демона.

Сиэль фыркает. Он догадывался, что всё может пойти совсем не в ту сторону.

Он догадывался, что демон не так прост.

Он догадывался, что связь с демоном намного сильнее, чем просто связь по контракту.

— Господин… — раздаётся глухой стук костяшек пальцев по дереву, отчего Сиэль равнодушно отворачивается от собственного отражения.

— Да, Себастьян… я готов…

Михаэлис стоит с канделябром перед кроватью юного графа и, когда до его слуха доходит размеренное, спокойное дыхание, он наклоняется и слабо дотрагивается холодными губами до чуть тёплого лба Сиэля.

— Вы уже обо всём догадались, Господин. Почему же вы пытаетесь отрицать очевидное? — тихо произносит Себастьян, задувая свечи.

Он бесшумно доходит до двери и, когда рука почти оказывается на дверной ручке, слышит тихий голос Графа.

— _Останься, Себастьян…_

Себастьян ухмыляется, произнося обыденное: « _Да, Господин_ » — и отпускает дверную ручку. Разворачивается на каблуках и встаёт поодаль от кровати.

— _Я всегда буду рядом, Господин. Где бы Вы ни оказались. Я буду с Вами до конца._

Себастьян знает, что Сиэль слышит. Знает и продолжает улыбаться.

Судьба многое приготовила для них. Она знает, что они будут вместе до самого конца.

Она позаботится об этом. Она защитит свои создания, можете не сомневаться.


End file.
